


Epic npc man短篇合集

by q98775258



Category: Epic NPC Man (Web Series)
Genre: Honeywood, M/M, VLDL, Viva La Dirt League
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q98775258/pseuds/q98775258
Summary: 1.各篇之间无绝对关系；2.没有绝对的上下位，你觉得是怎样的上下位那就是怎样的上下位；3.但是基本上都是Greg中心；4.不定期更新，不定期翻新；
Relationships: Baelin/Greg, Baradun/Greg, Greg/Baelin, Greg/Baradun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. 季节系统

季节系统的加入是为了增加真实度，但是没有同步地引进换装系统的情况下，就带来了很大的问题。

“Baradun，你不热吗？”Greg光是看着Baradun一身的服装就已经替他开始热了。

Baradun不屑地看着他，“我可是大魔法师，这点小小阳光怎么可能会困扰到我。”

Greg围着Baradun走了一圈，他确实感受到了一股清凉的风围绕在Baradun身边。

不过除非是贴到Baradun身上，站在他旁边也仅仅能蹭到一点微风。

“你这风力能开大一点吗。”Greg问道。

“你这是把我当风扇啊？别想，我不会浪费魔力在你身上的。”得到了Baradun果断地拒绝。

Greg 无奈地摊手：“行吧。”

Baradun正想说“如果你求我的话也不是不可以”，却没想到被Greg从身后抱住。

果然很凉快，而且Baradun的衣服质地也很好，如果可以的话真想一直抱着他直到度过这个该死的夏季。Greg在心里评价。

而Baradun则陷入了“到底要不要从Greg的怀抱中挣脱出来”的内心挣扎之中。

完。


	2. MOD 狼与狼狗与大狗狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大狗勾！

这个世界每天都会发生很多奇奇怪怪的事，比如现在Greg就正疑惑地摸着自己长出来的狼耳和狼尾。更令他疑惑的是他扫了一眼周围，发现所有的人都长出来了一对狼耳和一根尾巴。  
终于发现自己长出耳朵和尾巴的Bodger火急火燎地赶过来和他显摆：“看我，长出狼耳多威猛，再看看你，小狼狗。”  
“小狼狗”决定不和Bodger斤斤计较。  
伴随着一阵魔法的音效，Baradun从传送阵中走了出来，看到身上多出来“部件”的Greg和Bodger，他皱了皱眉，“这是什么我不知道的仪式？”  
看样子Baradun并没有意识到自己头上正顶着的耳朵，而且很微妙的是，Baradun的尾巴穿过了他的斗篷，这让Greg不得不担心斗篷是不是穿了个洞。  
Greg正想提醒他，就被Bodger抢先一步插话：“先不说那些，Baradun你可真是爱来找Greg啊。”  
Baradun即答：“怎么了，本大爷肯屈尊纡贵来见他，就算只是为了来嘲讽他那也是给他面子。”  
“哦——”Bodger拉长音说道：“那么你很讨厌Greg嘛。”  
“哼，反正我是不会喜欢他那种人的。” Baradun信誓旦旦地说道，但不断摆动的尾巴有点儿出卖了他。  
Greg最终还是忍不住提醒他，“Baradun，你的尾巴。”  
“什么尾巴？”  
Bodger抓住Baradun的尾巴给他看，“喏，这个，摇得还挺欢的。”  
Baradun沉默了。  
完。


	3. 我那么大一个任务道具去哪了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赠人玫瑰，手有余香。

这几天冒险者们最常提及的一个话题大概是“Honeywood的鲜花到底都去哪了”。

以往在Greg处接下任务走不了多远就能找到一堆鲜花，这几天竟然一支都没有。以至于接了Greg下发的任务的冒险者们都怨声载道，可是跟客服反映了也没用，实在没了法子，有些没耐心的冒险者甚至跑到了附近的城镇去摘花。

Greg也很好奇到底是怎么回事，系统出bug也不至于专门挑这一个任务说事啊。

直到——Baradun捧着一大堆鲜花到他的面前。

同时，他收到了一条/kiss指令。

不过这个指令被瞬间撤回，换成了/hug。

很多想法在Greg脑中打转，他斟酌了一会该说什么：“任务道具可是没法加好感度的。”

还有一句话他不知该不该说，NPC……能自主加NPC的好感？

他注意到Baradun呆了一下，然后Baradun把鲜花一股脑地塞到自己的怀里，头也不回地离开了。

没过几天，Greg从各处听说了某魔法师NPC到处打劫冒险者的新闻，并且很奇怪的是他要的都是些只能加NPC好感度但完全不值钱的东西。

Greg想说如果是想要拥抱的话不必这么费劲的，不过他确实也没法忽略那个被瞬间撤回的……/kiss。

完。


	4. 卡模了……？

/kiss，收到指令的Greg在心里叹了口气，正准备例行公事的时候，意料之外的事情发生了。

不知道什么时候Baelin蹿了出来，还正巧站在了他和冒险者之间，像是被无形的墙堵住一样在二人间原地踏步。

“艹，该不会是卡模了。”他听到冒险者咒骂了一声，然后采用各种操作试图让Baelin稍微挪动位置，在胶着了十来分钟之后未能得逞的冒险者只得无可奈何地离开了这里。

冒险者走后，Baelin一如往常那样跟他打招呼，直到他回应为止。

Greg想起来那十来分钟里Baelin貌似都没说过话，直到那位冒险者离开。

意识到这点后，他愈发觉得Baelin的笑容比以往要灿烂一些。

完。


	5. 日记

（一）

不远处的地面上躺着的一个物品引起了Greg的注意，上面写着的是——“Baelin的日记”。

Greg认真地回想了一下截止到刚才经过这里的人……貌似只有和他打招呼的Baelin，也就是说这应该是Baelin不慎掉落在这的。Greg走过去捡起了日记本，日记拿在手上后，一个不太道德的想法在他脑中环绕：Baelin平时会写些什么呢。

平日里Baelin都只会重复一句话，很多时候Greg都是靠Baelin的语气推测他想要表达的意思。

所以这很难不让Greg对这个日记本产生好奇心。

不过同时道德的自我约束也在提醒着他：一旦翻开说不定就再也没法回头了。

最终，好奇心占据了上风，“只要不是看到连续片段就不算是太过分的偷窥隐私……吧。”带着这样的侥幸心理，他随机翻开了日记本中的一页。

“Morning! Nice day for fishing, ain't it! Hu ha!”

日记本上只有反反复复这一句话，虽然细看的话字体貌似有或多或少的区别，但本质上还是这句话的重复。

“这……加密通话啊？”

“Morning!”富有朝气的声音在耳边响起，吓得Greg一下合上了日记。

（二）

Bodger从河对面跑到Greg身边，他注视着刚跟Greg交流完离开的Baelin，侧头对Greg问道：“你能听懂Baelin那小子在说什么？”

Greg也很干脆地回答：“能啊。用心去交流的话就没问题，哦对，我们时不时还会交换日记，或许也有这方面的原因。” Greg想起了很久之前无意间捡到Baelin的日记，以及到后来意外地发展成了交换日记的情况。

“……这完全不是用心不用心的问题吧。还有，交换日记？” Bodger一时不知道是该追问‘交换’还是‘日记’。

而且Greg一副“有什么问题吗？”的样子，让Bodger加深了“现在不仅跟Baelin有交流障碍而且看来以后跟Greg也会有交流障碍”的想法，同时“是要想办法让Greg和Baelin保持距离”还是“自己先和那两人保持距离以免被同化”的抉择被放到了天枰的两端。

（三）

有天Greg发现日记貌似掉落了几页，不过他想里面也没有写什么见不得人的内容，于是也没有去寻找，与此同时，在小镇的某处捡到了一页来历不明的纸的冒险者面容扭曲地浏览着纸上的内容。

Morning! Nice day for fishing, ain't it!

It sure is. Have a great day.

Morning! Nice day for fishing, ain't it!

It sure is. Good luck.

Morning! Nice day for fishing, ain't it!

Yeah.

从字迹上来看这页纸的内容的书写者应当不是一个人，这些像是进行了通话加密的内容到底暗指什么，又是怎样的两个人会写出这么诡异的内容，冒险者不太愿意细想。

完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正经人谁写日记啊.jpg  
> 快乐会传染，使用的语言也会传染（狗头）


End file.
